gearsofwarfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Hydra
Guys, How do we know it's Skorge at the ending of Gears 1?--That's the Way the Cookie Crumbles 18:18, 10 May 2009 (UTC) :we don't. We don't know it was an early model of Skorge, or a new Locust general.Unless Epic tell us its Skorge then we will post it.--Jack Black 18:22, 10 May 2009 (UTC) Maybe there's more than one Hydra...?--That's the Way the Cookie Crumbles 19:01, 10 May 2009 (UTC) :possible, according to the Trinity of Worms their are 3 rift worms.--Jack Black 19:09, 10 May 2009 (UTC) Did any of you see the part about the Hydra having no head but still fighting without it? I saw it it while playing on Hardcore. You can blow off its head by shooting it enough with the Reaver's machine gun. --User:Robotwarefare89 :I think that happened to me once. --EightyOne (talk) 13:33, 20 June 2009 (UTC) ::Here's a YouTube video of it. Best to watch it in high quality, otherwise its hard to see. It happens right at the beggining, but then its head comes back. With me, the head stayed gone. --EightyOne (talk) 13:43, 20 June 2009 (UTC) ::Yeah it dos lose the head.--Jack Black 16:32, 20 June 2009 (UTC) :I never noticed it completely losing its head, more like the top part of the head was reduced to a gory mash. I think the jaws remained mostly intact though. Still if thats enough to kill a Brumak than maybe the main sense and control organs are buried deeper within its body.Aryeonos 10:06, March 23, 2010 (UTC) Looks more like a small torture barge than anything else. (AtheistMetal) :It matters as much as me thinking a Reaver looks like a squid. It's irrelevant. In addition, something like that is opinionated because I do not see the resemblance between a Hydra and a Beast Barge. It doesn't mean the resemblance could not be there, but it does mean that in addition to being irrelevant, it's subjective enough to not be included. So please don't add it back in. BuzzSawBill 15:34, December 1, 2009 (UTC) The hydra looks almost exactly like a barge and not at all like a reaver just compare the images. Reavers only look abit like squids. (AtheistMetal) They look like flees to me.Aryeonos 10:08, March 23, 2010 (UTC) The Hydra does lose most of its head, but the jaws remain intact. That might be worthy of mentioning somewhere in the article. Also, the concept art of the Hydra needs to be added here (I just noticed it was uploaded recently by somebody, but isn't here yet). You'll also note that concept art labels the Hydra as an "Uber Reaver" - considering the Hydra and the Reavers are the only flying tentacle monsters we know of, the Hydra is definitely related to them. I'm thinking the Hydra is a female Reaver, but without proof I can't add that to the article. That concept art, though, that needs to be added. Just my two cents to try and improve the article. I'm sure I've inexplicably committed a Wiki faux pas with this edit of the talk page, but it's the best I can do. Wisdom Thumbs 21:48, July 12, 2011 (UTC)